Marvelous and Luka Make Dinner
by bushidogirl
Summary: Like the title says. Marvelous and Luka are the only two Gokaigers who never cooked anything for their fellow crew, so I decided to make a fic about what would happen if they did. MarvelousxLuka. We need more MarvelousxLuka fics, am I right?


Okay, you know the deal, I don't own Gokaiger, Toei does. If you don't like the idea of the Captain in a relationship with his tomboyish look-out, feel free to click your "back" button.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Hakase, what's for dinner?" asked Marvelous, as he sat in his captain's chair, his stomach growling.<p>

"Yeah," said Luka, sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper, "I'm hungry."

Joe, Don, Ahim, and Gai all took a deep breath.

"Oh no…" said Navi, to herself.

"Who should tell them?" asked Gai.

Joe shrugged.

"Time for me to do push-ups."

Joe went into a corner and did his push-up regimen.

"Joe!" moaned Don and Gai.

"Why don't you tell him, Hakase-san," said Ahim.

"Oi, what's going on?" demanded Marvelous. Luka's eyes grew big as she looked at them.

Don pushed Ahim forward. Gai then pushed Don forward.

"Uh… uh…" Don finally realized that, despite the fact that he was talking to the two crew members that scared him the most, enough was enough. He's proven he's brave on the battlefield, "It's time for you two to cook dinner!"

"Eh?" exclaimed Luka.

"All of us have cooked at one point or another! Ahim has helped me in the kitchen."

"Yeah, Don-san and Ahim have worked so hard every day and every night," said Gai, "And I've pitched in a few times myself!"

"But Joe hasn't cooked!" argued Luka.

"No, I've cooked, I made a cake that one time," said Joe, not looking up from the floor, as he did his push-ups.

"Yeah," said Don, "Joe made a cake that one time!"

"Wait, Joe made a cake?" asked Gai.

"You guys," said Marvelous, getting up from his chair, "are demanding that me and Luka cook dinner!"

"Yeah," said Luka, rising from the couch, "You expect us to cook, out of the blue?"

Marvelous and Luka were both intimidating, and both Don and Gai had reached their limits. They hid behind Ahim.

"Marvelous-san, Luka-san," said Ahim, calmly, "We have all cooked dinner at one point or another. It's only fair."

"Yeah," said Gai, sounding like an educational television show, "We're a team!"

"If you do it," said Ahim, "We won't ask you again."

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Don.

"Sh…" said Ahim. She knew how to negotiate.

"Alright," said Marvelous, "Luka, let's make dinner!"

"This one time, right guys?" said Luka, glaring at Don and Gai.

"Right, right," nodded Don and Gai.

"You guys should go and buy ingredients before the stores close," said Don.

"Yes, Luka, let's go _buy ingredients_," said Marvelous.

"Right," said Luka, as if she was reading Marvelous's mind, "Let's go _buy ingredients._ And _cook dinner_."

"You can't get take-out," said Joe, knowing what Marvelous and Luka were going to do, "and say you made it. Plus, Don can tell."

"Yeah, I know take-out when I taste it."

"Fine! Luka, let's go cook for real!"

"Right!" said Luka, "And we'll make the best meal ever!"

"Let's make a show of it!"

Both Marvelous and Luka exited the GokaiGalleon.

"Keep it simple!" shouted Don, from the window.

"This is going to be horrible," said Navi, "What should we do? What should we do?"

* * *

><p>Marvelous and Luka strood through the city, some people backing away.<p>

"I think they think we can't cook!" said Marvelous.

"Yeah, I heard Navi say that it's going to be horrible, and that bird never lies."

"She's not a bird," said Marvelous, imitating Navi.

"Well, let's show them and make the best dinner ever!"

"Yeah! But have you ever cooked, Marvelous?"

"No. Basco cooked for us when we were the Red Pirates," bitterness filled Marvelous's voice,

"Oh…"

"What about you, before you joined us? Didn't you give food to your orphan friends or something?"

"I stole the food, and it usually pre-cooked."

"Figures. Luka is Luka."

"Hey, who cooked for us before Doc joined? I can't remember."

"I think we ordered Space take-out."

"Oh yeah. Great, Marvelous, now I have a craving for Saturnian food!"

They laughed.

"So, neither of us can cook," said Luka, "How can we cook the best meal ever?"

"Hmm… I got it! Let's buy the best ingredients ever! Then it will taste good!"

"Oooh… we should go to the gourmet grocery store that Hakase never lets us go to!"

"Let's make a show of it!"

Marvelous and Luka walked into the fanciest, shmanciest gourmet grocery store.

"Hey, we're here to shop at your grocery show," announced Marvelous.

"We want the best food! Don't try and cheat us!" warned Luka.

The rich customers stopped shopping, and looked up at the two space pirates, and then continued shopping.

First stop was the meat section. It had a real butcher.

"Hey, Butcher," said Marvelous, "What's the most delicious, expensive, meat you got?"

"Hmm… That would be this fine cut of Kobe beef, grown right here, in Japan."

"Hmm…" said Luka, looking over the beef.

"How is it, Luka?" asked Marvelous, "What do you think?"

"We'll have enough Kobe beef to serve six."

"Did you hear that, butcher? Enough to serve six."

Next came the vegetables. Now, Luka and Marvelous hated vegetables, but every meal that Don made had vegetables in them. So, if they wanted to top him, they had to get vegetables as well.

"Hey, Luka…" said Marvelous, mischeviously.

"What?" asked Luka, as she looked through some white asparagus.

Marvelous walked up to Luka, with his hands behind his back.

"Look what I found," he said, pulling out some Broccolini from behind his back.

"Ew!"

"It's Broccolini. The guy in the produce section told me it's tiny Broccoli."

"That's gross! Get that away from me!"

"Come on Luka, it's so small…" Marvelous continued, walking towards her.

Luka backed away.

"This isn't cool, Marvelous!"

"It looks harmless, doesn't it?"

"It probably still tastes the same."

"How can something so tiny taste so bad?"

"Marvelous, get that thing away from me, now!"

Marvelous's step quickened. Luka ran down the aisle.

"Come on, Luka, give it a chance."

"Stop it!"

Marvelous chased Luka down the cereal aisle, holding up the Brocolini.

"You should try new things!"

"I'll try anything but that!"

"Come on, Luka, eat it!"

"No!"

Their chase went full speed. A cereal display was at the corner.

"Eat it!"

"No! It tastes like crap!"

"Come on, Luka…"

Luka noticed the cereal display coming up. She quickly moved out of the way, but Marvelous's momentum caused him to crash into the cereal display.

"Ha!" said Luka, "No one taunts me with broccoli, ever! Not even my Captain!"

"Luuka…" Marvelous groaned, "Help me up… The cereal boxes are hurting my spine!"

Luka grabbed Marvelous's hand and lifted him up. An employee walked up to them, and cleared his breath. Luka and Marvelous gave him the look, that look that made him realize that there was no way they were going to clean up their mess and called in a few employees to do it for them.

Having passed that obstacle, and having chosen the vegetable, white asparagus, the duo looked at other stuff that looked expensive.

"Ooo.. fish eggs!" exclaimed Luka, holding up a container of caviar.

"Wait, they eat fish eggs here?"

"It looks expensive. Let's get it!"

"We should get these things. They're expensive too. They're called truffles," said Marvelous, holding up some truffles—the mushroom kind.

"But they don't look like they're chocolate."

"What?"

"Ahim once told me about these candies called truffles, and they were chocolate."

"They don't smell like chocolate."

"Maybe if we cook them they'll turn into chocolate!"

"Okay, let's get some of it for dessert! Hmm… what else…"

"How about this green stuff that Doc always puts on his dinners. I think it's called parsley, it's what he calls a garnish."

"You mean that stuff Earthlings put on their food to make it look all fancy-shmancy?"

"Yeah, let's get some, so it will make our food look really fancy."

"So we got a full meal."

The two pirates went to check out the food. Let's just say it cost a lot of money. And the people behind them were upset because Luka insisted on counting the change to make sure the cashier wasn't short-changing her, and whenever someone behind them cleared their throat, Marvelous and Luka gave them _that_ look, and they would quickly move to another check-out line and shut up.

"Alright, let's make the best dinner ever!" Marvelous announced to Luka, and the whole grocery store, who stared at them.

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, the team unloaded the groceries and started making the best dinner ever. Both of them decided not to wear aprons, because they thought they looked lame.<p>

"Ah, moh!" exclaimed Luka, looking at the gaggle of machines in the kitchen.

"Crap!" exclaimed Marvelous.

Neither of them had actually used these mysterious machines: a stove, an oven, a blender, a Panini press, a food processer, a toaster. The only machine they felt comfortable with was the microwave, because one day, Gai showed them how to make instant noodles (after which Ahim declared instant noodles to be the most delicious food ever next to tea, but I'm getting sidetracked). And they had a basic idea on how to use the blender because they once saw a Magic Bullet infomercial.

Both of them felt comfortable with using knives, though. So, they pulled out their GokaiSabres and got started. Marvelous called dibs on the Kobe beef, and chopped it into six fillets. He shoved them into the microwave.

"Hey, Luka, how much should I heat these up for?"

"Hmm… I don't know…five minutes?"

Marvelous punched in five minutes on the number pad, and started the microwave. Luka chopped the white asparagus.

"Alright, great job, me!"

After the microwave went off, Luka loaded the truffles into the microwave. She put them in for five minutes.

"Uh, Luka…"

"Yeah?"

"The meat is still cold!"

"Eh?"

"You said five minutes!"

"Yeah, that's how long it takes for me to heat up leftovers for a midnight snack. I thought it's the average time to cook food!"

"Well, there must be something wrong with the microwave!"

The microwave went off. Luka pulled out the truffles.

"Moh! They haven't turned into chocolate, yet!"

Marvelous opened a bottle of rum and guzzled it.

"You're right, Marvelous, the microwave must be broken! Wait, what are you doing with the rum?"

"It'll make things, wait, hold on one second…"

Marvelous let out a loud burp.

"It will make this whole cooking thing less painful! And I get some of my best ideas when I'm drunk! Like when we put Don's boxers on the mast!"

Luka shrug and drank. Because she knew this was going to be an ordeal.

Marvelous took a swig and gave a loud burp. Luka took another swig and burped even louder.

"Beat that," said Luka.

"I haven't burped in, so long, so I'm out of practice."

They drank some more.

"Wait, uh, I have a really good idea, so," said Luka, "What if we, uh, use, um, our ranger keys to cook the food!"

"Whoa, Luka, that's, uh, an amazing idea, see, we get really good ideas when we drink."

Marvelous took out his ranger key and threw it into the raw meat.

"It's not working, Luka!"

"No, Marvelous, I meant like this—" Luka pulled out her ranger key and mobirate. She inserted her ranger key.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

"GOOOKAIGER!" announced the mobirate.

Luka transformed into Gokaiyellow. Luka then pulled out the Gingared ranger key from her belt, and put it into the mobirate.

"GINGAMAN!" announced the mobirate, as Luka transformed into Gingared—with a red mini-skirt.

"Nya!" said Luka, imitating a cat, "Mane of Fire!"

Fire shot out from Luka's hands. Unfortunately, Luka was, like Marvelous, drunk, and her aim was off. She managed to light Marvelous's pants on fire, instead.

"Why's it hot all the sudden?" asked Marvelous, looking at his pants, "Ahh! Do something, Luka!"

"Crap!" said Luka, pulling out a Ginga Blue Ranger Key, putting it into the Mobirate, and transforming into Ginga Blue. "Pulse of the Stream!" she exclaimed, as she did Ginga Blue's water attack, this time hitting Marvelous's pants, putting out the fire, and quenching it, "I aimed for the Kobe Beef."

"Now my pants are wet!"

Luka de-transformed.

"So, what are we going to do now? We can't cook, because we are smashed—hey, what are you doing?"

Marvelous took off his pants, revealing a pair of boxers.

Luka shrugged. They looked like shorts. They weren't distracting or anything. It wasn't like he was wearing briefs.

"Wait, I have an idea!" said Luka.

"You really want to set my boxers on fire, don't you?"

"Uh… no… I'm going to put all this food into the blender, and make a soup. Soup's a meal, right?"

Luka put the steak, the beef, and the asparagus into the blender, put the top on, turned it on, chopping the ingredients into fine pieces and blending them together into what looked like a stew.

"At least one of these machines work right," said Marvelous.

Marvelous poured the cold, brown stew into four bowls.

"Eh! This looks horrible!"

"Let's add some of this garnish stuff," said Marvelous, grabbing a bunch of parsley, and throwing them into the soup bowls.

"Now it at least looks fancy," said Luka, "But it smells horrible!"

Luka reached into her pocket and pulled out some Chanel No. 5 perfume. She sprayed it into the bowls of soup.

"Now, it will taste good!"

* * *

><p>Before taking a few more swigs of rum, and Marvelous getting a new pair of pants, they were ready to serve the group dinner. They tried to sound as sober as possible.<p>

"Oi!" said Marvelous, carrying two bowls of "dinner." "Luka and I made you dinner!"

Luka came in carrying two more bowls, and setting them on the table.

"Marvelous and I worked really hard on the dinner, so you guys are going to enjoy it, right?"

"Yeah, we put a lot of effort into it."

Joe, Don, Ahim, and Gai sat down at the table.

Luka threw four spoons at them.

"Enjoy," said Marvelous.

The group raised their spoons to eat. Marvelous and Luka slowly walked away.

"Wait," said Don, "You're not going to eat with us?"

"No," said Marvelous, "Luka and I already ate, to make sure it tastes good."

"It tastes really good," said Luka, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Okay," said Ahim with a smile.

Marvelous and Luka slowly walked away and went outside and jumped off the ship as the team was eating. They put their ranger keys into the mobirates, and whispered "Gokai Change."

"GOOOKAIGER!" announced the Mobirate.

They put in their Mega Red and Mega Yellow keys.

"MEGARANGER!"

"Shh…" said Marvelous and Luka, to their mobirates.

"Sorry," whispered the Mobirate.

The duo hopped on their Cyber Silders and sped away, sloppily.

* * *

><p>A half an hour past. The Captain and the Look-out both sat under a tree in the park, drinking rum and watching the sunset. They took turns seeing who could burp the loudest.<p>

"Oi, Luka."

"What?" asked Luka, speaking in a burp.

Marvelous laughed.

"Don't do that!"

"Don't … do… what?" said Luka in a burp.

"I think we make a great team."

"Yep. Of course we do. That's how we've been defeating the Zangyack. Ah, look at the sunset."

"Meh…" said Marvelous.

"Not like that, like this," said Luka, putting her hand in front of his face. She tilted one of her rings so that he could see the sunset through the prism of the jewel.

"Oh…" said Marvelous, nodding his head, "like that."

He held Luka's arm in his hands, and Luka allowed him to. He twisted her ring, so he could look better. He looked at the beautiful sunset through Luka's ring. Then he turned the ring so that he saw Luka's reflection through it. He smiled. Should he tell his tomboyish look-out how beautiful she looked through the rays of the sunset? Should the look-out tell her Captain that she had been waiting for them to get a moment alone?

They smiled at each other, each about to say something, when their peace was interrupted by Joe and Gai moaning their names. Luka quickly yanked Marvelous and they hid behind the tree.

Joe was clutching onto his stomach and using his GokaiSabre as a cane, and Gai was holding a paper bag that reeked.

"Marvelous! Luka!" shouted Joe, "Come back to the GokaiGalleon right now—" Joe moaned and doubled over, clutching his stomach and trying to regain some composure.

"Quit hiding, guys!" shouted Gai, "It's not right for a captain to abandon his crew! It's not right for a sentai leader to-" Gai cleared his throat, put the bag to his face, and barfed into it, "We'll never have you cook ever, ever again!"

Marvelous and Luka exchanged glances. They felt horrible that their almighty cooking skills somehow made the crew sick. And they had fun cooking, well, they had fun for most of it. They weren't horrible people, abandoning their crew, they were embarrassed.

"Hey, Luka," said Joe, sensing what was really going on, "Ahim's back at the ship, and she's pretty sick—"

"EHHH?" exclaimed Luka, hi-tailing it out of there. Joe smiled. He smirked at Marvelous, who walked over to him, helping his first-mate up.

Marvelous grabbed Gai as well.

"Sorry," he said. Joe knew Marvelous felt embarrassed, and knew he was sorry, but Gai didn't know him for that long, and would need to be apologized too a lot more.

Marvelous looked back at Luka, running as fast as she could. He smiled. Joe smirked once again at his Captain.

"What's everyone looking at?" asked Gai.

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, Luka held onto Ahim's hand.<p>

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Luka, after helping her into bed, and making sure a bucket was close to her bed, and her pillows were straight.

"No, I'm okay, Luka-san," said Ahim, sweetly but faintly.

"I'm so—"Luka was about to say for the millionth time before Ahim interrupted her.

"It's okay, Luka-san," said Ahim, "I'm glad you had fun today."

"Let me know if you need anything," said Luka, putting her hand on Ahim's forehead. Ahim smiled. Luka left, closing the door slowly.

"Hey, Marvelous," said Don, as Marvelous handed him some Immodium.

"What?" asked Marvelous, grumpily.

"You know I'm going to be out for a few days. That means you and Luka are going to have to make your own dinners, okay?"  
>That was something Marvelous wouldn't mind doing again.<p>

His stomach rumbled. He joined Luka in the main room.

"Oi, Luka, are you hungry?"

"I don't want to make dinner again."

Marvelous shrugged and looked at their culinary creation on the dinner table, still there.

"It's worth trying," said Marvelous as he grabbed a spoon and ate the stew.

"Well?" asked Luka.

"It's so good! Try some!"

Luka grabbed a spoonful and at it.

"Oh my gosh, you're right. I guess the crew couldn't handle our kind of amazing cooking!"

"Yeah, I bet our food was too awesome for them, that their stomachs couldn't handle it!"

Luka and Marvelous continued scarfing down the rest of their meal, laughing, joking, and longing to cook it again. Truly, it was a meal that only the two of them could enjoy.


End file.
